A Brother And A Sister
by RoboDiamondDragon09
Summary: What if Arcee had a brother she lost as a sparkling? That is what happens in this story. Note: Galxcee is a borrowed OC by Airreon Princess with her permission. World-Prime
1. Memories Of The Past

**Hey peoples! Soooo, before I make the sequel to Autowolves, Time To Hunt I'll be doing this story.**

 **Note: Galxcee is an OC by Airreon Princess who let me borrow him. Thnx!**

 **Nemisis Nobody's P.O.V**

"Master, he's here." Said Starscream

"Good, let him in." Megatron ordered

Veicons opened the doors and let the new decepticon in.

The new decepticon was a deep blue colour with red highlights, he looked a lot like Arcee!

"Lord Megatron, I am here to serve you." The new decepticon said

"So I hear you're a bounty hunter, am I correct?" Megatron asked

"Yes, my name is Galxcee and when I get a target to hunt, I never cease to bring them." Galxcee said

"Hmmmm, have we met before? You look very familiar. "Asked Starscream

"I do not recall ever meeting with you Starscream." Galxcee replied

"You, Bob *Points at a veicon* show Galxcee to his quarters I have matters to attend to. "Megatron ordered and walked out of the room

Bob escorted Galxcee to hie quarters while Starscream went to find Soundwave.

Later Starscream found him.

"Soundwave, do some research on the new decepticon. I know him from somewhere..." Starscream told him

 **Jasper, Nevada Arcee's P.O.V**

I went out on a drive to get some air.

Decepticons were pretty quiet for the past week.

Then something started to hurt in my head.

I parked up into a parking space to try not to escalate the pain.

Just then a flashback appeared in my mind...

 **Flashback...**

 _ **2 little sparklings were running on the streets of Cybertron.**_

 _ **They were running from 2 decepticons.**_

 ** _"Come on sis! Run like your tailpipe in on fire!" One said apparently a mech, a little mech._**

 ** _One sparkling was Blue with Red highlights while the other was Blue with Pink highlights._**

 ** _The decepticons were blasting at them like nobody's business._**

 ** _Suddenly one of them tripped and the the decepticons caught up to them._**

 ** _The 2 were cornered with no other way to go_**

 ** _One decepticon was about to shoot them but the other said something to make him stop._**

 ** _Then one decepticon went out to grab the two but the little mech jumped in front of his sibling._**

 ** _"Don't you dare touch my sister!" He said_**

 ** _But the decepticon picked him up and handed him to another decepticon, then he picked up the little femme._**

 ** _One of the 2 carrying the little mech led the way while the other carrying the femme stood behind him._**

 ** _"Time for plan B!" The femme said and hit the decepticon in the faceplate dropping her._**

 ** _"Run sis!" The brother yelled while he distracted the other decepticon_**

 ** _"No! I'm not leaving you!" She said_**

 ** _"Go Arcee!" He yelled at his sister_**

 ** _Tears filled her optics as she turned around to run._**

 ** _"One day, I will find you, Galxcee... I swear on my spark..._**

 **Flashback Ends...**

What? That was me, as a sparkling.

With my brother, Galxcee.

Why would I get a flashback of that terrible night?

Unless, no, no he was killed. Or was he?

I think I'll keep this to myself around the base.

Then I drove back to base

 **Nemisis still nobody's P.O.V**

"Well did you find anything?" Starscream asked Soundwave

He nodded then showed Starscream his record

"Hmm, Name: Galxcee, Age: 27,356 years old, Job: bounty hunter, Extra:ex-autobot and brother to Ar- WHAT?! No! This cannot be! Brother to Arcee?! Of all Cybertronians, Arcee?! Hmm, I could use this to my advantage. Thank you Soundwave." Starscream said

 **Autobot base, NNobody's P.O.V**

"Optimus, decepticon miners have hit an energon cave." Ratchet said

"Thank you Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee, you come with me." Optimus said

"I'll open the groundbridge." Ratchet said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

 **Nemesis, STILL nobodys P.O.V**

"Lord Megatron! Autobots are invading the mine!" A veicon yelled through the com.

"Perfect, Galxcee!" Megatron called

"Yes lord Megatron?" Galxcee replied

"Let's see how good you are in battle, bring me an autobot!" Megatron ordered

"Yes master." Galxcee said as he walked through the groundbridge ready to fight the autobots.

 **And that is it for the first chapter! More of this story is to come so stay tuned fore more!**

 **Until next time!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09 OUT!**

 **Bai guys!**


	2. Is That Really Him?

**Hey guys! I'm back after a few months!**

 **HAPPY 2016! (Yeah, I know I'm a bit late!)**

 **So, another chapter of A Brother And A Sister starts- Wait I got to tell you guys something.**

 **I really appreciate that you people enjoy and continue reading my fanfics!**

 **Ever since I found this site I've wanted to make my own fanfics and now I can!**

 **Now enough with the I'm going to cry talk, here's another chapter of A Brother And A Sister!**

 **I own nothing, seriously I'm borrowing Galxcee from Airreon Princess so I own nothing... ._.**

* * *

 **Inside The Groundbridge... Galxcee's P.O.V**

I haven't chosen a vehicle mode for this planet yet so I was just walking through the groundbridge.

Suddenly a flashback hit me...

 **Cybertron, thousands of years ago... Galxcee's P.O.V (In this story cybertroniens(I don't know how to spell!) Age by the 1000's Ex: 25,519 is pretty much 25 in our world!)**

 _"Come on, Galxcee! Push harder!" A little femme told me_

 _The 2 siblings were playing on a swing set built for us I think_

 _"Come on! I'm pushing as hard as I can!" I told her_

 _"Ok I won't push you, seriously I'm not pushing you on this swing!" She said_

 _"Aw man..." I pouted_

 _Suddenly two decepticons started shooting at us!_

 _"Scrap! We've got to run!" I yelled and started rrunning_

 _"Way ahead of you!" She sped in front of me_

 **Flashback** ends...

Oww, my helm (head) hurts...

Just from that one memory, of... a random femme who resembles me!

Hmm, is she on this planet to? Maybe perhaps an enemy? But my one question is, who is she?

That question stuck in my head as I walked through the groundbridge.

But unknown to him, Starscream was watching, and was planning to join him in the soon-to-be fight.

 **In The Energon Mine... Arcee's P.O.V.**

Just moments after we arived at the mine we were pretty much in control of it now!

Just at the moment I thought that a groundbridge appeared and a decepticon stepped out of it, one that resembled me!

He was about as tall as Bumblebee but maybe a few meters taller.

His optics were dark red amd he had a Deep Blue colour with his highlights dark red.

His decepticon insignia was on his chest and it's colour was dark red.

"Autobots! Surrender! Or you will fight with me the bounty hunter known as Galxcee!" Galxcee yelled from on top of his standing point

 _"Arcee do you know this guy? He has the same looks as you! Well, other then some of his colours anyway."_ Bumblebee beeped

"Actually, yes I do... h-he's my br-brother..." I stammered

The rest of the team looked at me amazed.

"Your brother is a decepticon?!" Bulkhead asked nearly yelling

"Well I'm not entirely sure but that decepticon has the same colours and name as my brother, see when we were sparklings he was taken by the Decepticons, and I never saw him again until maybe now." I explained

 _"Do you think he would have remembered you?"_ Bumblebee asked

"I'm not sure... it was so many years ago..." I answered

Suddenly the new decepticon started shooting at us!

He jumped down from his place and transformed his servos (hands) into energon blades and started going hand-to-hand combat.

 _He isn't the only one who has blades!_ I thought and transformed my servos into blades

In just a matter of seconds we were in blade-to-blade combat.

"Galxcee! Do you remember me?" I asked while fighting

"I don't even know you femme! Prepare to be destroyed!" Galxcee rudely answered back launching a powerful punch which she dodged

"It's me! Your sister, Arcee!" I said to him launching my signature kick, knocking him down

"What are you talking about? I've never had a sister! And even if I did, I wouldn't be the brother to a hideous autobot like you!" He yelled getting back up after the kick and charged with full throttle.

Quickly the others started to attack Galxcee causing him to look away from me.

 _Now it's time to start blasting!_ I thought and changed my blades into blasters and started shooting at Galxcee

He noticed this and did the same, firing at Arcee.

 ** _5 Minutes later... Same Place Nobody's P.O.V_** **  
**

*Groundbridge appears on higher ground*

Starscream stepped out of the groundbridge watching the fight from the ledge he was standing on.

"Hmmm, Galxcee and the autobots in the same place and it's underground..." Starscream said and thought.

Suddenly it came to him

"I'll cause a cave-in! Simaler to the one Megatron caused back when he was about to terminate me..." Starscream said

(For those of you TFP fans who watched Rock Bottem you'll know what I mean.)

Starscream readied his missile to fire in the battle

Arcee noticed Starscream and immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Optimus! Starscream's gonna blow the mine!" She warned

Optimus looked where she was pointing and saw Starscream.

Right when he lowered his claw.

Which pulled the trigger to the missle.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Leave a review down below and fav!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Bai!**


	3. Honest Truth

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter of A Brother And A Sister!**

 **I've been a bit busy in life but I'm here! If I'm ever not posting it doesn't mean I'm dead... Just busy...**

 **Let's get to it!**

 **By the way I don't own anything... Galxcee is borrowed from Airreon Princess so I literally don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Arcee's P.O.V..**

Ughh, what happend?

The mine! Starscream...

He launched a missle an-and...

 _Bang..._

"Guys? Bee? Bulkhead? Optimus?" I asked into the darkness of the cave...

" **Ughh, wha-What?"** Said someone underneath the rubble, I knew who that was...

I pushed away some rocks to uncover, somthing, I kept pushing away the rubble...

Then, I saw who it was...

It was _Galxcee..._

"You! You insolent femme!" He yelled

He stepped toward me readying his arm blades.

"Stop! Sure, it wouldn't make me happier then to gight you here and now but do you really want to find your own way out of this circumstance? Or would you just leave me and you could actually have a chance to survive?" I questioned.

Galxcee looked up, then back at me...

"Fine, under these circumstances, I would rather just save my strength if I need it, such as to save my life." Galxcee rudely answered back and sat down

"Fine by me..." I said back.

I just looked at him... This was the Galxcee I knew then, how could he not remember? Back then... when we were sparklings?

"Do you really not remember me? Even after all these years?" I asked

"I assure you, I have never known an autobot of your looks! Although, you're name has been spoken by commander Starscream... He speaks of offlining the spark of the autobot Cliffjumper... Know him?" He stated

My spark froze... _Really Starscream? Sure you're a decepticon and all but really? Why in the name of Cybertron do you go ranting about that? I am going to make you're death so painful..._

I didn't want to tell him about Cliff... But... He is my brother, I'm sure of it...

"Yes was my... pa-partner..." I murmured

"Oh, I may be a decepticon but... I'm sorry for your loss..." He said and sighed...

"Hmmm, you want the truth?" Galxcee asked

"Yes..." I said hoping that he actually remembered something.

"I had a vision of well-a femme, a young blue femme... and me... We were playing...and... Blank... that's it..." He said

"Oh" I answered... was this maybe the same flashback I had? Possibly...

"But after my sparkling-hood as I grew up this happened...

 _After an incident I was taken in by the Decepticons..._

 _See, after the Decepticons took me in they asked me if I knew anything... after I told them... they wiped my memories... everything I knew as a sparkling... gone... I only remembered this much..._

 _My name was Galxcee... nothing else..._

 _But once I overheard them talking about me... One said, 'We got this one but a young femme got away' I didn't know who or what they were talking about._

 _Whenever I asked them about my past they didn't know anything._

 _I searched the Galaxy looking for answers... looking for who I was... I found nothing... Until Lord Megatron contacted me..._

 _Lord Megatron gave me a mission to destroy you, the Autobots... but something made me stop..."_ He finished his words and looked at me...

"You know, when I was a sparkling, I had a brother, who got taken by Decepticons..." I said, staring at him...

"Wait... why are you even talking to me? I hear you're the autobot who doesn't trust others easily... especially decepticons..." He asked

I thought... Well I don't know... I just have, a feeling...

"I don't know to be honest with you, I just have a feeling in my spark which I'm positive about and... that's about it..." I said back

"Huh, I feel the same..." There was silence for a moment...

"Are... you... really my sister?" He asked unsure

"I'm pretty sure, I had a brother named Galxcee, you have a similar build to me and both of us have had visions or flashbacks of each other..." I said

We just smiled at each other for a few seconds...

"But how could the other autobots trust me? To them I'm still a decepticon." He asked

"Well I think Optimus would allow it." I said

Suddenly an explosion created a gaping hole in a rock wall...

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is..." I said.

Starscream stepped into the room...

"Scrap..." I muttered

"This is the second time this had happened... At least Megatron wasn't here..." Starscream said and looking at us.

"Well done Galxcee! You've found Arcee! Now destory her!" Starscream yelled

Galxcee's optics widened, he looked at me, I did the same...

Right now I could sort of feel his pain...

Galxcee was torn between two things...

 **His Side...**

 **Or...**

 **His Only family?**

* * *

 **And I'm leaving it as that! Next chapter is if Galxcee will destroy her or not... But you guys will have to wait!**

 **Leave a review if you like!**

 **Also forgive some grammar mistakes I write on my tablet!**

 **And if I don't update on a daily basis blame life, school life anyway...**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09 Out! Later guys!**


End file.
